Prometheus
|paese2= |titoloalfabetico= |annouscita= 2012 |durata= 124 min |tipocolore= Colore |tipoaudio= Sonoro |ratio= 2.35 : 1 |genere= Fantascienza |regista= Ridley Scott |soggetto= |sceneggiatore= Jon Spaihts e Damon Lindelof |produttore= David Giler, Walter Hill e Ridley Scott |produttoreesecutivo= Michael Costigan, Michael Ellenberg, Mark Huffam e Damon Lindelof |produttoreassociato= Teresa Kelly |coproduttore= Mary Richards |coproduttoreesecutivo= |coproduttoreassociato= |assistenteproduttore= |3Dproduttore= |casaproduzione= 20th Century Fox, Dune Entertainment, Scott Free e Brandywine |distribuzioneitalia= |storyboard= |artdirector= |characterdesign= |mechadesign= |animatore= |attori= *Noomi Rapace: Elizabeth Shaw *Michael Fassbender: David *Charlize Theron: Meredith Vickers *Idris Elba: Janek *Guy Pearce: Peter Weyland *Logan Marshall-Green: Charlie Holloway *Sean Harris: Fifield *Rafe Spall: Millburn *Emun Elliott: Chance *Benedict Wong: Ravel *Kate Dickie: Ford *Branwell Donaghey: Mercenario 1 * Vladimir Furdik: Mercenario 2 * CC Smiff: Mercenario 3 *Shane Steyn: Mercenario 4 *Ian Whyte: L'ultimo Ingegnere *John Lebar: Ingegnere fantasma *Daniel James: Ingegnere che si sacrifica *Patrick Wilson: Padre di Shaw *Lucy Hutchinson: Shaw da giovane *Giannina Facio: Madre di Shaw * Dr. Anil Biltoo: Insegnante di lingue *Louisa Staples: Greeting Message Violinist *James Embree: Meccanico 1 *Florian Robin: Meccanico 2 *Matthew Burgess: Meccanico 3 *Eugene O'Hare: Meccanico 4 *Richard Thomson: Archaeological Assistant *Philip McGinley: Archaeological Assistant *Jenny Rainsford: Archaeological Assistant *Rhona Croker: Archaeological Assistant *Harry Fowler: William Potter (filmati d'archivio) (non accreditato) *Ian MacNaughton: Hartley (filmati d'archivio) (non accreditato) *Peter O'Toole: T.E. Lawrence (filmati d'archivio) (non accreditato) *Matt Rook: Ingegnere anziano (non accreditato) *Stuart Saunders: R.S.M. (archive footage) (non accreditato) |doppiatorioriginali= * Wambui Wa Ngatho: Voce automatica Swahili *Wannaporn 'Kay' Rienjang: Voce automatica thau *Zed Sevcikova: Voce automatica ceca *Sonam Dugdak: Voce automatica tibetana *Reynir Thor Eggertsson: Voce automatica Icelandic *Shin-Ichiro Okajima: Voce automatica giapponese *Charalambos Dendrinos: Voce automatica greca *Berhane Woldegabriel: Voce automatica Amharic *Annie Penn: Voce computer dell'astronave *Robin Atkin Downes: Voce computer dell'astronave |doppiatoriitaliani= *Domitilla D'Amico: Elizabeth Shaw *Francesco Prando: David *Roberta Pellini: Meredith Vickers *Roberto Draghetti: Janek *Claudio Sorrentino: Peter Weyland *Alessandro Budroni: Charlie Holloway *Luciano Roffi: Fifield *Luigi Ferraro: Millburn *Vittorio Guerrieri: Chance *Mino Caprio: Ravel *Roberta Greganti: Ford |titoliepisodi= |fotografo= Dariusz Wolski |montatore= Pietro Scalia |effettispeciali= Barry Angus, Norman Baillie, Gudjon Baldursson, Fiona Barnes, Vanessa Bastyan, Tansy Bouttell, Christopher Brennan, Terry Bridle, Andrew Bunce, Westleigh Bushell, Trevor Butterfield, Dave Chapman, Andy Colquhoun, Thomas Costelloe, Simon Davey, Dan Doddington, George Dunn, Paula Eden, David Eves, Leifur Eyjolfsson, James Ferguson, Peter Fern, Luke Fisher, Catherine Fleming, Helen Flynn, Tony Fox, Rodney Fuller, Nicola Grimshaw, Bjorn Omar Gudmundsson, Jon Andri Gudmundsson, Steve Hamilton, Peter Hampton, Matthew Harlow, Gerald Higgins, Brian Herring, Simon Hewitt, Gustav Hoegen, Victoria Holt, Ronald Hone, Matthew Horton, Mark Howard, David Hunter, Giacomo Iovino, Jamie Jackson-Moore, Ben James, Adam Johannsson, Valdimar Johansson, David Jonasson, Haukur Karlsson, Adam Keenan, Thea Keenan, Eddi Ketils, Steve Knowles, Jaroslav Kolenic, Terry Lathwell, Joshua Lee, Rachel Leonard, Craig Leong, Stephen Lloyd, Brendan Lonergan, Ivan Manzella, Zoë Marsden, Jason Marsh, Julian Marsh, Richard Marshall, Waldo Mason, Bruce Mayhew, Doug McCarthy, Daniel Meaker, Tina Moore, Rupert Morency, Julian Murray, Trevor Neighbour, Katie Newitt, Oliver Nixon, Stephen Onions, Jalila Otky Rogan, Simon Parker, Charles Pedersen, Stefano Pepin, Nick Phillips, Justin Pitkethly, Graham Povey, Martin Rezard, Matt Roberts, Ray Roffe, Grant Rogan, James Sandys, Neal Scanlan, John Schoonraad, Robbie Scott, Darren Shearwood, Alex Simmonds, Lucia Smith, Peter James Stephenson, Johannes Sverrisson, Anna Lind Saevarsdottir, Paul Taylor, Matt Veale, Peter Walter, Mikyla Warr, Kevin Wescott, Josh Weston, Leslie Wheeler, Mark Whitaker, Peter White, Simon Williams, Kenny Wilson, Trevor Wood, Phill Woodfine, Steve Wright, Holly Bailey (non accreditata), Garry Cooper (non accreditato), Terence J. Cox (non accreditato), Chris Fitzgerald (non accreditato), Alexander Gunn (non accreditato), Josh Head (non accreditato), Mike Kelt (non accreditato), Cerina Knott (non accreditata), Casper Lailey (non accreditato), Roger Mann (non accreditato), Gilles Paillet (non accreditato), Aaron Parrott (non accreditato), Scott Peters (non accreditato), Andrew Ryan (non accreditato), Kate Alexandra Smith (non accreditata), Richard Van Den Bergh (non accreditato), Mark Vanstone (non accreditato) e Mark White (non accreditato) |musicista= Marc Streitenfeld |temamusicale= |scenografo= Arthur Max |costumista= Janty Yates |truccatore= Roz Abery, Enzo Angileri, Jimmy Bernardinis, Brian Best, Stuart Browne, Claire Cameron, Jana Carboni, Valter Casotto, Helen Christie, Viola Colditz, David Darby, Gemma De Vecchi, Peta Dunstall, Tina Earnshaw, John Eldred-Tooby, Nana Fischer, Claire Folkard, Dan Frye, James Gardner, Victoria Hayes, Kate Hill, Chris Kearey, Tamzin Kearey, Nicola Knowles, Davide Losi, Jun Matsuura, Aisling Nairn, Conor O'Sullivan, Matt O'Toole, Jane Oginsky, Tom Packwood, Dhruve Patel, Karen Purvis, Susie O'Sullivan, Graham Riddell, Amy Rogers, Colin Shulver, Jack Slack, John Slater, Henrik Svensson, Robert Trenton, Laura Stevens, Valentina Visintin, Kate Woodhead, Nathaniel De'Lineadeus (non accreditato), Andrea Giomaro (non accreditato), Vesna Giordano (non accreditata), Richard Glass (non accreditato), Jo Grover (non accreditata), Peter Hawkins (non accreditato), Chris Lyons (non accreditata), Rachel Minchi (non accreditata), Sandra O'Brien (non accreditata), Alex Rouse (non accreditato), Áslaug Dröfn Sigurdardóttir (non accreditato) e Olivia Whitaker (non accreditata) |dialoghista= |sfondo= |premi= |prequel= |sequel= }} Prometheus è un film del 2012 diretto da Ridley Scott. Trama Nell'apertura del film, mentre un disco volante parte da un pianeta, una creatura aliena umanoide ingerisce un misterioso liquido nero semovente e a causa di questo inizia a disgregarsi cadendo in una cascata innescando una reazione biogenetica con il proprio DNA. Scozia, Isola di Skye, anno 2089. La coppia di archeologi Elizabeth Shaw e Charlie Holloway scopre sulla parete di una grotta una mappa stellare dipinta, pari a quella di molte altre culture antiche non collegate. I due interpretano questa mappa come un invito da precursori della vita sulla Terra, gli "Ingegneri". Peter Weyland, l'anziano presidente della Weyland Corporation, finanzia il progetto per la costruzione della nave scientifica Prometheus, progettata per raggiungere l'unico luogo nel quale la disposizione dei pianeti è come compare nella mappa ritrovata. Nel 2093 viene così raggiunta la luna LV-223. L'equipaggio della nave, che viaggiava in ibernazione, viene svegliato poco prima dell'approccio al satellite dall'androide David (di aspetto completamente umano). Il Prometheus atterra nei pressi di una grande struttura, che la squadra si prepara ad esplorare. All'equipaggio è affidato l'incarico di trovare tracce degli Ingegneri sul pianeta. Prima dell'inizio della spedizione Meredith Vickers, autorità di controllo della missione, ordina all'equipaggio di non prendere contatto con eventuali esseri alieni incontrati sul percorso. All'interno della struttura aliena, dove l'aria diventa pura e respirabile, il gruppo rinviene il cadavere di una creatura aliena decapitata dalla chiusura di una porta. David, digitando alcune iscrizioni, fa apparire degli ologrammi che mostrano gli antichi Ingegneri correre lungo i corridoi della struttura, come se stessero fuggendo. Quando riesce ad aprire la porta trova una sala piena di cilindri di pietra posti di fronte a un gigantesco monolite, la cui forma ricorda una testa umana. Trovano più avanti altri cadaveri degli imponenti esseri, ipotizzando che la loro razza sia estinta. All'insaputa dell'equipaggio, David preleva uno dei cilindri mentre dagli altri inizia a fuoriuscire un viscoso liquido nero, che comincia a trapelare sul pavimento finendo sopra piccoli parassiti simili a vermi. Una forte tempesta in arrivo costringe la squadra a ritornare tempestivamente sulla Prometheus, lasciando però i membri Millburn e Fifield (che si erano allontanati dal gruppo) all'interno della struttura. Nei laboratori della nave si scopre che il DNA degli Ingegneri coincide quasi alla perfezione con quello degli esseri umani. Intanto David analizza il cilindro recuperato, prendendo un campione del liquido nero, che farà ingerire ad Holloway a sua insaputa. Più tardi, quest'ultimo ha un rapporto sessuale con Shaw. Nel frattempo, all'interno del mausoleo alieno, una piccola creatura simile a un serpente (uno dei vermi mutati dal liquido nero in precedenza) attacca Millburn rompendogli il braccio e spruzza dell'acido sul casco di Fifield esponendolo alla melma nera. Più tardi il gruppo ritorna nella struttura aliena e scopre il cadavere di Millburn. David si separa dal gruppo e scopre in una sala di controllo l'ologramma di una mappa stellare che evidenzia la Terra e gli Ingegneri intenti a selezionare quest'ultimo pianeta come destinazione. Inoltre trova un Ingegnere vivo in stasi. Intanto l'ingestione del liquido nero causa un'infezione a Holloway, che inizia a sentirsi male. Holloway, aiutato da Shaw, torna di corsa alla nave chiedendo aiuto, ma Vickers non lo lascia entrare. Holloway, sapendo che la propria condizione comprometterebbe l'intero equipaggio si fa bruciare con un lanciafiamme da Vickers. Una scansione medica di David rivela che Shaw, pur essendo sterile, porta in grembo una creatura non umana. Orripilata, Shaw scappa e decide di usare la capsula chirurgica automatizzata (che riprogramma, in quanto era impostato per operare solo uomini) nella suite di Vickers per estrarre il feto, che si rivela essere un strano organismo simile a un calamaro. Camminando in stato confusionale per la nave, scopre che lo stesso Weyland ha viaggiato nella Prometheus di nascosto: egli spiega a Shaw che prima di morire avrebbe cercato di parlare con gli Ingegneri per ottenere la vita eterna. Mentre si reca fuori, Vickers lo chiama "padre". L'hangar principale viene attaccato da Fifield ormai sfigurato e mutato dal liquido nero, che uccide diversi membri dell'equipaggio prima di soccombere e venire bruciato. Janek, il capitano del Prometheus, ipotizza che l'edificio alieno sia stato una base militare degli Ingegneri, sede di esperimenti su un'arma biologica, della quale probabilmente persero il controllo. Poco dopo le sonde rivelano un'altra struttura sotterranea sottostante la base degli Ingegneri; Janek comprende che si tratta di un'astronave. Intanto Weyland e la sua squadra entrano nella sala trovata da David e risvegliano l'Ingegnere. Su ordine di Weyland, l'androide tenta di comunicare con l'Ingegnere, che per tutta risposta gli strappa la testa a mani nude e uccide Weyland e la sua squadra. Shaw riesce a fuggire dall'astronave aliena, mentre l'Ingegnere la riattiva e si prepara al decollo. Shaw avverte Janek che l'Ingegnere intende dirigersi verso la Terra per sterminare il genere umano; per fermarlo, il capitano e i due navigatori decidono di sacrificarsi facendo schiantare la Prometheus contro l'astronave aliena, mentre Vickers abbandona la nave su una capsula di salvataggio. L'astronave danneggiata dell'Ingegnere, colpita dalla Prometheus, impatta al suolo girando su se stessa e schiacciando Vickers. Shaw si dirige nella suite eiettabile di Vickers per rifornirsi di ossigeno. Immediatamente riceve una comunicazione dall'androide, la cui testa è ancora funzionante, che l'avvisa che l'Ingegnere è sopravvissuto all'impatto e che si sta dirigendo verso la suite per ucciderla. Questo infatti forza l'entrata della navicella e l'attacca. Per difendersi, Shaw libera il suo feto alieno divenuto gigante, che immobilizza l'Ingegnere coi suoi tentacoli e gli si attacca al volto. David rivela a Shaw, unica sopravvissuta, che esistono altre astronavi e che egli è in grado di pilotarle. Shaw recupera il corpo in pezzi dell'androide e con il suo aiuto parte con un'altra astronave degli Ingegneri, con l'obiettivo non di tornare a casa sulla Terra ma di raggiungere il pianeta degli Ingegneri, per chiedere loro perché vogliono annientare l'Umanità. Prima di decollare, la dottoressa lascia un messaggio radiofaro, che si ripeterà a intervalli, per chiunque lo intercetti, avvisando di stare lontani da quella luna. Nel finale, all'interno della suite del Prometheus, una mostruosa creatura fuoriesce dal petto dell'Ingegnere: il Diacono. Sviluppo Le origini di Prometheus derivano da discussioni tra Ridley Scott e il regista di Aliens, James Cameron, avvenute nei primi anni del 2000 in merito ad un potenziale quinto film della saga di Alien. Scott aveva in mente un film sequel che esplorasse le origini ingegnerizzate degli alien e dello Space Jockey, l'extraterrestre apparso brevemente in Alien come il fossile del pilota della nave abbandonata scoperta dai membri dalla Nostromo. L'idea di Scott era stata in parte ispirata ai disegni di Erich von Däniken sulla teoria di antichi astronauti che avrebbero creato la vita sulla Terra . Dopo aver discusso le sue idee con Scott, Cameron iniziò a lavorare con un altro scrittore su una storia per il film. Fu allora che la 20th Century Fox contattò Cameron presentandogli uno script per un film crossover che vedesse protagonisti gli alien e i predator dell'omonima saga. Quando la Fox fece capire che avrebbe proseguito con l'idea del crossover, Cameron abbandonò la propria idea di un quinto film della saga di Alien convinto che il film crossover avrebbe rovinato la saga. Nel 2006 Cameron confermò che non sarebbe tornato sui suoi passi affermando che non era disposto a trattare con la Fox sulla realizzazione di un potenziale sequel. Sceneggiatura Jon Spaihts Nel maggio 2009 la Fox annunciò ufficialmente la realizzazione di un progetto che fosse un "reboot" della saga di Alien e più precisamente un prequel senza la parola "Alien" nel titolo. Nel giugno 2009 lo sviluppo del progetto si ritrovò in una fase di stallo quando la Fox si scontrò con Scott per la sua scelta di far dirigere il film all'ex direttore commerciale Carl Erik Rinsch. La Fox era infatti interessata a proseguire nel progetto solamente se fosse stato lo stesso Scott a dirigere il film. Nel luglio 2009 Scott accettò di dirigere il film e nello stesso anno si incontrò con lo scrittore Jon Spaihts per discutere il progetto. Spaihts presentò a Scott una sua idea — un prequel di Alien che si ricollegasse direttamente con gli eventi del film del 1979. Spaihts venne subito assunto e la Fox annunciò come prevista data di uscita del film il mese di dicembre 2011. Nel giugno 2010 Scott dichiarò che la sceneggiatura, intitolata Alien: Engineers, era completa e pronta per essere girata. Tuttavia in seguito Scott decise di contattare un nuovo sceneggiatore per riscrivere in parte la sceneggiature. Damon Lindelof Nel luglio 2010, Damon Lindelof venne assunto per riscrivere in parte la sceneggiatura di Spaihts rimuovendo ogni diretto riferimento ad Alien. Lindelof era del parere che la storia di Spaihts fosse troppo basata su elementi derivati dal film Alien come ad esempio sul ciclo vitale dello Xenomorfo. Inoltre, essendo stato un prequel diretto Alien, secondo Lindelof era troppo incentrato a ricreare gli spunti familiari della serie, mentre Scott non voleva riportare sullo schermo situazioni già mostrate in precedenza. Lindelof voleva anche rimuovere dalla storia lo Xenomorfo perché riteneva che l'impatto emotivo che la creatura aveva dato nel 1979 fosse ormai diluito. Ispirandosi a Blade Runner e alla sceneggiatura di Spaihts, Lindelof pensò che sarebbe stato possibile combinare una storia alla Alien fatta di azione e horror con le tematiche di Blade Runner e cioè porre domande più grandi di quelle che erano normalmente poste in film di fantascienza. Nell'ottobre 2010 Lindelof presentò la sua sceneggiatura alla Fox. Nel dicembre dello stesso anno venne riferito che il film si sarebbe intitolato Paradise, dal titolo del poema Paradise Lost di John Milton. Il CEO della Fox, Thomas Rothman, suggerì il titolo Prometheus, il quale venne scelto come titolo ufficiale nel gennaio 2011. Una data di uscita venne fissata per il 9 marzo 2012, ma alcune settimane dopo la data venne spostata all'8 giugno 2012. Dopo la conferma del titolo la produzione annunciò pubblicamente che il film non sarebbe stato un prequel di Alien. Scott dichiarò che l'idea di partenza era quella di un prequel ma che il progetto di è poi evoluto in una nuova serie ambientato nello stesso universo ma non collegato al franchise. Pre-Produzione La pre-produzione iniziò nell'aprile 2010, con un team di sviluppo di progetti grafici per i requisiti del film. Scott convinse la Fox ad investire miliorni di dollari nell'assunzione di scienziati e artisti concettuali per sviluppare una visione della fine del 21° secolo. La produzione di Prometheus è stata caratterizzata da un elevato grado di segretezza. Determinato a mantenere la segretezza della trama, Scott costrise il cast a firmare delle clausole per impedire loro di rivelare i dettagli della storia ed il cast fu autorizzato a leggere la sceneggiatura solo sotto la supervisione nell'ufficio di produzione di Scott. In July 2011, Lindelof stated that the film would be relying on practical effects, and employing CGI generally for on-set pre-visualization of external space visuals. Scott recalling advice special effects artist Douglas Trumbull gave him on the set of Blade Runner stated, "if you can do it live, do it live", with Scott claiming that although "you can pretty much do anything you want" with digital technology, practical effects are more cost effective. Cinematographer Darius Wolski convinced Scott that it would be possible to film in 3D with the same ease and efficiency of typical filming. 3D company 3ality Technica provided some of the rigs and equipment to facilitate 3D filming, and trained the film's crew in their proper operation. According to Scott, the decision to film in 3D added $10 million to the film's budget. Since 3D films need high lighting levels on set, the hallmark atmosphere of the Alien films with darkness and shadows was added in post-production through grading processes, while the 3D equipment was based on post-''Avatar'' technology. Riprese Principal photography began on March 21, 2011, on an estimated $120–130 million budget. Filming was scheduled to take place over six months, but it took longer than forecast: the film was still being shot in September 2011. Filming began at Shepperton Studios and Pinewood Studios near London, England, both part of the Pinewood Studios group, where Scott used eight sound stages for filming, including the 007 Stage at Pinewood. Studio space was limited and the crew were forced to make the stages work for over 16 different sets, and also increase the size of the 007 stage by over 30%. In July, filming moved to Iceland for two weeks, commencing at the base of the active Hekla volcano in southern Iceland on July 11, 2011. Speaking about working at the base of an active volcano, Scott stated "If one is afraid of nature in this profession then it would be best to find a different job". Filming also took place at one of the most powerful waterfalls in Europe, the Dettifoss waterfall in the north east of Iceland, in the Vatnajökull National Park. The Iceland shoot involved 160 Icelandic crew members and over 200 imported crew. Scott claimed that the Iceland filming comprised approximately fifteen minutes of footage for the film, and that the area represented the "beginning of time". Exterior shots of the alien world were shot in Iceland. Morocco had been an intended shooting location instead of Iceland, but the 2010 Arab Spring protests forced the change of venue. Alternatives including the Mojave Desert had been considered alongside Iceland, but Scott explained that the country was ultimately chosen because "here it is so rough and 'Jurassic-like' and that proved decisive". In September 2011, filming moved to the Ciudad de la Luz audiovisual complex in Alicante, Spain. Shooting areas included the complex's large water tank, and a nearby Alicante beach. The complex was booked from August 22, 2011, through to December 10, with set construction occurring from August until late September. Approximately 250 people worked on the three month-long Spain shoot, generating over €1 million to the local economy. Filming also took place in the Wadi Rum valley in Jordan. Scott avoided using green screens unless necessary, instead employing various items to help the actors understand where they were meant to be looking in any particular scene on the practical sets that would have a CGI presence inserted in post-production. Rapace claimed that green screens were used less than six times during filming. The production used five 3ality Technical Atom 3D rigs, four of which were configured with Red Epic 3D cameras set up for use on camera dollies and tripods, which were continuously in use during filming. The fifth rig employed an Epic camera for use as a steadicam, which was only used as required. Release The premiere of Prometheus took place on May 31, 2012, at the Empire cinema in Leicester Square, London. The film was released on June 1, 2012, in the United Kingdom, and was released on June 8, 2012, in North America. It was simultaneously released in IMAX theaters and in 3D, and it is encoded for D-Box motion seats that provide physical feedback to the viewer during the film. Pre-release In the United Kingdom, approximately £1 million ($1.6 million) of tickets were pre-sold. 18,827 tickets pre-sold for the London IMAX, the largest IMAX screen in the country, which broke the theater records for the highest grossing week of pre-sales with £293,312 ($474,687), and the highest grossing first day of pre-sales with £137,000 ($221,717). It extended this record to 30,000 tickets sold and £470,977 ($737,588) earned, becoming the most pre-booked film at the theater, exceeding the performance of high-profile IMAX releases including Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 and Avatar. In North America, audience tracking showed high interest among males of all ages, but low interest among females. The week preceding release saw conflicting opinions on whether the film or Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted would place number 1 for the weekend during their simultaneous release. As of June 6, 2012, Fandango reported that Prometheus was leading with 42% of daily sales, while Madagascar 3 was responsible for 35% of daily sales. Additionally, the online tracking for Prometheus surged with each new piece of promotional footage. However, pre-release tracking is usually less reliable for animated films; since Madagascar 3 was the first truely family-oriented film of the summer, many speculated that there would be large demand for it. The official 20th Century Fox prediction placed Prometheus around $30 million, while DreamWorks Animation and Paramount placed Madagascar 3 at about $45 million. As the weekend came closer, pre-release audience surveys suggested a $55 million debut for Madagascar 3 and $50-$55 million for Prometheus. Prometheus was also in the disadvantage of a less wide release (3,394 theaters against 4,258 theaters for Madagascar 3). Furthermore, the R rating of the film was considered a limiting obstacle. Box office As of June 10, 2012, the film has earned $51,050,101 in North America and $91,500,000 elsewhere for a worldwide total of $142,550,101. Prometheus was initially released in 15 markets from May 30 to June 1, 2012 – about a week before its North American release. The earlier start in these countries was timed to avoid competition with the start of the 2012 UEFA European Football Championship the following week. On its opening day (it varies depending on the country), it earned $3.39 million in the United Kingdom, $2.2 million in Russia, and $1.5 million in France. The film earned $34.8 million during its opening weekend from 4,695 theaters in 15 markets, debuting at #1 in 14 of them, with an average of $7,461 per theater. Its overall rank for the weekend was third behind Men in Black 3 and Snow White and the Huntsman. Its opening weekends in the United Kingdom, Ireland and Malta ($10.1 million), Russia and the CIS ($9.80 million), and France and the Maghreb region ($6.68 million) represented its largest takings. By June 8, the film had opened in a total of 50 markets, seeing the most success in Australia ($6.8 million), and South Korea ($4.3 million). In North America, the film earned $3.561 million in midnight showings at 1,368 theaters, including $1.03 million from 294 IMAX theaters, and went on to earn $21.4 million through its opening day. During its opening weekend, it earned $51.05 million from 3,396 theaters—an average of $15,032 per theater—ranking second behind Madagascar 3 ($60.4 million). The figure placed it as the number 3 highest-grossing second-place opening, the number 10 highest-grossing opening for an R-rated film, and it marked Scott's second highest-grossing opening behind the thriller Hannibal (2001). The largest segment of the opening weekend audience was over the age of 25 (64%) and male (57%). 3D showings accounted for 54% of ticket sales, while IMAX contributed 18%—the majority of which was accounted for in the 3D figure. Critical response Prometheus received mixed to positive reviews from critics. The film garnered a 74% approval rating from 220 critics – an average rating of 6.9 out of 10 – on the review-aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes, whose consensus reads: "Ridley Scott's ambitious quasi-prequel to Alien may not answer all of its big questions, but it's redeemed by its haunting visual grandeur and compelling performances -- particularly Michael Fassbender as a fastidious android." Metacritic provides a score of 65 out of 100 from 42 critics, indicating "generally favorable" reviews. CinemaScore polls reported that the average grade moviegoers gave the film was a "B" on an A+ to F scale, with audience members under 25 rating it the highest at A-. Reviews were frequently praising of both the film's visual aesthetic and design, and Fassbender's performance as the android David received almost universal acclaim. However the plot drew a more mixed response, with criticism of plot elements that remained unresolved or were predictable, tempered by appreciation for the action and horror set-pieces. The Hollywood Reporter's Todd McCarthy called the film's visuals vivid, stunning and magnificent on a technical level, singling out the performances of Fassbender, Rapace and Theron for praise, but lamented that the film catered too much to audience expectations, making it predictable. Time Out London's Tom Huddleston felt the plot was "flat" and "predictable", the characters "emotionless", and that while the film was "perfectly entertaining", it did not live up to pre-release expectations. Emanuel Levy cited the plot as his only complaint with the film, stating that it is unable to follow through with its philosophical ideas. Roger Ebert gave the film 4 out of 4 stars, labeling it a "magnificent ... blend of story, special effects and pitch-perfect casting, filmed in sane, effective 3-D that doesn't distract." Ebert positively compared Rapace to Sigourney Weaver's performance in Alien as continuing "the tradition of awesome feminine strength", but considered Elba the most interesting performer. Ebert thought that the plot, in raising questions and not answering them, made the film "intriguing" and in the "classic tradition of golden age sci-fi". Total Film's Jonathan Crocker however offered that the plot successfully integrated itself with Alien's mythology while offering its own original ideas. Entertainment Weekly's Lisa Schwarzbaum was positive towards the cast, particularly Rapace, and the cinematography. Salon's Andrew O'Hehir offered that the film was "somber, spectacular and ponderous," but that the " portentousness and grandiosity...is at once the film's great strength and great weakness" criticizing characters for lacking "common sense". O'Hehir also mentioned Wolski's cinematography and Max's production design. The New York Times' A. O. Scott criticized the story as weak, undermining its "lofty, mindblowing potential" with "bits of momentarily surprising information bereft of meaning or resonance", but described Rapace as a "fine heroine, vulnerable and determined". In a negative review, Variety film critic Justin Chang described the film's structure and genre as being unable to handle the philosophical undertow of the plot, and felt Prometheus was "lazily deferring" key plot points under the presumption that a sequel would be made. The Guardian's Peter Bradshaw was less critical but thought that Prometheus "lacked the central punch of Alien", calling the film "more grandiose, more elaborate – but less interesting".190 Ian Nathan of Empire magazine was unimpressed by Rapace — whom he described as an unconvincing lead — and summarised the film as lacking suspense. The Village Voice's Nick Pinkerton stated that the film is "prone to shallow ponderousness", that can "mimic the appearance of an epic, noble, important movie", but fails to "payoff". He criticized Rapace and Marshall-Green for failing to instill interest in their character relationship, but added: "there are a few set pieces here that will find a place of honor among aficionados of body horror and all things clammy and viscous". Writing in The Atlantic, Govindini Murty provided a comprehensive guide to the film’s mythological, literary and cinematic influences - from H.P. Lovecraft, to the drawings of William Blake. Home video releases In North America, the DVD and Blu-ray disc versions of the film were listed for pre-order in partnership with Amazon, a week before the film had been released in theaters. A limited number of tickets to the film were offered as a pre-order incentive. The film was eventually released on Blu-ray disc and DVD on October 9, 2012. Prior to release, rumors circulated that the home release would feature an extended cut of the film, similar to those of the four Alien movies, featuring as much as 20 minutes of additional footage. However, Ridley Scott ultimately declined to create such an alternate version. The Blu-ray release of the film contained two commentary tracks, featuring Scott and the movie's writers, respectively, as well as almost 40 minutes of deleted scenes. The 3D Blu-ray release additionally came with a bonus disc containing a feature-length documentary entitled The Furious Gods: Making Prometheus. Scene tagliate Note Locandina Categoria:Film del 2012 Categoria:Film di fantascienza Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film britannici